The Story of Adelin Black
by Conlonsgoil379
Summary: Adelin Black is a fifth year at Hogwarts. She's best friends with the Fred and George Weasley. She accepted long ago that her father was Sirius Black, but now that he broke out of Azkaban things are going to be hard. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is only my second fanfic, and my first HP fanfic. Please review and go easy on me.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. I only own any characters you don't recognize from the movies or books.**

Chapter 1

My name is Adelin Black, and I'm in my fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm also a Metamorphmagus! Just like my cousin Nymphadora Tonks! My best friends are the Weasley twins, Fred and George. I'm in Gryffindor with them. I'm living with my cousin's the Malfoys, and they hate me. That's okay though, I hate them more than they hate only reason I'm living at Malfoy Manor is because my mother is dead and my father is a convicted murderer and is currently locked in a cell in Azkaban. Yup that's right. I know what you're thinking. My father is in fact Sirius Black.

"WAKE UP!" I heard Narcissa Malfoy yell."WAKE UP! YOU NEED TO GET READY!THE TRAIN LEAVES IN HALF-AN-HOUR!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'M GETTING UP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YE- WITH DID YOU SAY THE TRAIN LEAVES IN HALF-AN- HOUR?"

"YES I DID YOU STUPID GIRL! NOW HURRY UP!" she yell back.

"WHY DID YOU LET ME SLEEP SO LATE YOU BLOODY MORON!" I screamed. Yeah, calling her a "bloody moron" probably not the best idea considering how much she hates me already, but I don't really care. Surprisingly, she didn't take notice of me insulting her for once. Probably because she's so worried about her precious little git of a son Draco missing the train.

"JUST GET DOWN HERE!" That was Lucius. I really didn't want to piss him off. That would end badly. _Very_ badly… at least for me. Draco would probably enjoy it.

I got my trunk and ran down the stairs making _a lot _of noise in the process.

"_Finally_!" said Draco. "What took you so long? And what's wrong with your hair!"

Since I'm a Metamorphmagus I can change my appearance at will. Today my hair was bright orange (my favorite color) and my eyes were the same color they always were. Dark, dark green, with little flecks of gold.

"How many times to I have to tell you, you stupid little boy! I'm a Metamorphmagus and I can change what I look like! My hair is orange you-" I didn't get to finish what I was going to say because at that point I was slapped across the face by Lucius.

"BLOODY HELL! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I shouted at him.

"For insulting my son! You will show proper respect when talking to your superiors!" he said.

"Draco is _not_ my superior!" I all but screamed.

"Yes he is in fact. He is a pureblood and you are merely a half-blood." Lucius told me.

"I'm older than him so technically I'm _his _superior! And just because my mum was muggle-born does _not _mean that I'm any lass a person than you are!" I said. The Malfoys are very big on the whole 'purebloods are better than anyone else thing'. It _really_ irritates me! I was about to get my wand out and hex Lucius and Draco, but before I could Narcissa spoke.

"Time to go!" she said. "We don't want to miss the train!"

We got to Kings Cross Station by Side-Along Apparation. I went with Narcissa and Draco went with Lucius. When we got there I ran off followed by Narcissa's screams of "GET BACK HERE NOW!" I ignored her and ran off to find my friends.

"ADDIE!" I turned around when I heard my nickname. Who was running toward me but the two red headed twins.

"FRED! GEORGE!" I yelled back. They tackled me when they ran up to me. We fell over laughing. When we finally stopped laughing and we were standing up I asked them the question that had been in my mind. "How did you guys know it was me?"

"Please, Addie." started Fred.

"Don't insult our intelligence." said George.

"What 'intelligence?'" I asked. They just glared at me and kept going.

"How many other girls do we know that have bright orange hair?" asked Fred.

"Good point." I said.

"You do _not _just run off like that!" The twins and I turned around to see none other than the Malfoys walking toward us. Draco had a look on his face that said 'you're sooooooooooo gonna get it' and Lucius looked livid. Narcissa just glared at me.

"You can not go running off like a maniac!" continued Lucius. He was the one who had spoken before. "We are responsible for you and you will listen to me."

"No I don't think I will." I said. Then Fred, George and I ran off. We kept running until we ran into someone and knocked them over.

"OW" they yelled. "Watch where you're going, would you?"

"LEE!" Fred, George and I said at the same time. We looked up and saw our best friend Lee Jordan. He had already gotten up.

"Hey guys!" he said.

Just then Mrs. Weasley came up to us.

"What are you doing here you need to get on the train! Hello, Addie!" she said.

"Alright Mum. We're going!" said George.

Mrs. Weasly gave us all hugs and kissed us each on the cheek then all but pushed us onto the train.

"Goodbye dears!" she said as we stuck our heads out the compartment window to wave goodbye to her. When she was out of sight we settled into our seats. Lee and George sat across from me and Fred. Fred and George told Lee and I about their vacation to Egypt to see their brother Bill, and Lee told us about his trip to Italy. I kept quiet just listening fascinated by their stories.

"So Addie, how was your summer?"asked Lee.

"Same as usual," I said. "Malfoys treated me like one of their house elves and when they weren't doing that they were keeping me locked in my room. The usual."

At that point the train stopped. We looked around confused. 

"Why are we stopping?" asked Lee. " There's no way we're there yet."

All of a sudden it got really cold. It felt like I would never be happy again. It was not a good feeling. Then a figure came by our compartment. I knew what it was . It was a Dementor. I was scared and I grabbed Fred's hand.

"Jeez, Addie. Ease up. I'm scared too, but I would like to have circulation in my hand." he said.

"Sorry." I whispered.

We thought the Dementor was going to pass by our compartment, but then it opened the door. We all froze. It came over to me and all I remember was hearing a man yell my name and a woman screaming. Then I passed out.

XXXXXX

**There's chapter 1. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up ASAP I'm starting school soon and I don't know how much I'll be able to update. Oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! I hope you liked the last chapter! **

Chapter 2

"Addie? Addie are you ok?" I heard someone ask.

"What do you think, Fred?" That was George.

"Guys, look! She's opening her eyes!" said Lee.

I opened my eyes the rest of the way and saw Fred, George, and Lee looking at me. Fred looked more worried than the other two. I also saw a man I didn't know standing in the compartment.

"Heya" I said weakly. "What happened?"

"Dementors" said the man. "I got here just in time. You weren't the only one attacked. Another student was also attacked. Remus Lupin, by the way."

"Who was attacked?" asked Fred.

"Harry Potter." replied Remus.

"Oh, no!" I said.

"He's fine," Remus told me. "Here eat this. You'll feel better."

He handed me some chocolate. I took it and started eating it. He was right. I did start to feel better. He left after handing me some more chocolate and telling me to eat it. The boys just sat there silently watching me, and not moving at all. It was really starting to freak me out.

"Guys, you're starting to scare me. Can you like move or something. And stop staring at me. I'm not gonna die or anything. I'm fine. Promise." I finally said.

"Sorry Addie." George and Lee said together. Fred didn't move. He just continued staring at me. Finally he said,

"Promise you'll be fine?"

" Cross my heart and hope to die." I told him. He just glared at me. "What?" I asked.

"I hope you _don't _die." He said.

"Jeez, Fred. It's just and expression." I said then continued to eat my chocolate.

Finally the train stopped at the station in Hogsmeade. We got off the train and headed towards the carriages that would take us to the castle. It was pouring rain outside. We got to the great hall and the first years were sorted. Then Dumbledore gave his speech and told us about the dementors and how we needed to be careful. He also told us that Remus would be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. After he was done, I looked over and saw that Draco was teasing Harry about fainting. I took out my wand and pointed it right at his ugly little face.

"Watch it, Malfoy." I said glaring at him.

"Careful, Black. You wouldn't want to end up in Azkaban like your daddy would you? Or dead like your mummy." he said. He started laughing and so did his little buddies. That was going to far. Insulting my mum _and _my dad. I turned around and got up from the table. Seeing that I was about to attack Malfoy, Fred and George jumped up and grabbed me. I tried to fight them off, but they were stronger than me.

"YOU LITTLE GIT!" I screamed. " MY PARENTS ARE BETTER THAN YOURS WILL EVER BE! I HATE YOU! MY DAD SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN AZKABAN I'M GLAD HE BROKE OUT! HE'S INNOCENT! YOUR DAD IS THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE LOCKED UP!" The whole time I was screaming I was trying to get free from Fred and George. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at me as I yelled at Malfoy. Even the professors.

Fred and George started to drag me out of the Great Hall. They dragged me out of the castle. Once we were outside. They let go of me. I ran to the Black Lake. They ran after me. When I got to the lake I ran into the trees and threw myself onto the ground and started crying. I heard Fred and George come up to me, but I ignored them.

"Addie? Are you alright?" asked George cautiously.

"Addie?"asked Fred when I didn't reply.

Fred sat down next me on my left and George sat down on the other side of me. Just then we saw a huge black dog coming toward us. I was terrified of dogs. I hugged Fred and buried my face in his chest. He hugged me and stroked my hair telling me it was going to be alright. I knew he was just trying to make me feel better. He was scared of dogs too. George wasn't though. He ran at the dog but the dog kept coming. The dog stopped right in front of Fred and I. He looked at us and I wasn't scared anymore. I let go of Fred and put my hand out to the dog. The dog put his head in my hand and I started petting him. He seemed to like it. Then I noticed the dog looked sad.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

The dog shook his head up and down like he was nodding. Then he ran off into the trees.

"Ah, "I said. "He's gone."

Just then we heard the bushes rustling. Then a man stepped out of the bushes. I looked at him and I recognized him from all the wanted posters.

"Dad?" I asked walking forward.

"Addie?" The man replied.

Fred and George looked at me like I was crazy.

"Come on, Addie!" George said.

"Yeah, Addie. The guys a mass murderer." Fred said.

"No. He's. Not." I said through gritted teeth. I couldn't believe they actually believed that.

"Dad?" I asked again.

He nodded his head yes and I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. Fred and George just stared at us. I started crying.

"I can't believe it's really you!" I sobbed.

"I'm so happy you're alright Addie. You have no idea how much I've missed you." My dad said.

"I knew you were innocent."I said.

"I am. But most people don't think that." He told me.

"Yeah, I know. Fred and George just had to drag me out of the Great Hall kicking and screaming because I was going to hex Draco Malfoy so bad his grandkids were gonna feel it." I said.

"Draco Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy had a kid?" askede my dad.

"Yea he did. I've been living with them for the last thirteen years, and Draco's just as much as a git as his father." I said.

Suddenly Fred, George and I heard people calling out names.

"You better go." Dad said.

"Yeah," I said. "Things would end badly if anyone found out you were here." I said.

"Goodbye, Addie." Dad said. Then he transformed into the black dog and ran off. Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape all came into the clearing.

"Bye, Dad." I whispered into the night.

"Oh, thank heavens we found you!" said McGonagall.

"Addie, he's gone," Fred whispered in my ear. "Let's go back to the castle."

I didn't say anything. I just walked to the castle and then the Gryffindor common room. I said Goodnight to Fred and George and went upstairs to the girl's dorm. I got into my PJ's and went to bed. I fell asleep almost instantly. Dreaming about my dad. And Fred, not sure why though, but I liked it. I think I like Fred. And not just as a friend.

XXXXXX

**CHAPTER 2! YAY! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated in like a few months! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm soooooo sorry! I've had major writers block! That and I moved across the country in November and then I started school and all that stuff, and I just had two camp things, but I'm gonna try to finish this story! If you like Newsies you should check out my other story "Welcome to Brooklyn". But yea. That's what I was writing when I couldn't figure out how to go on with this one. Lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

"_**So see the leaves fall to the ground  
And see them lying all around  
'cause still I can't see you  
And there's a wind that plays in the air  
Flying around how it does not care  
Still I can't see you  
And the seasons pass away  
And I still sit here lonely  
Each and every day  
Wondering what's gone wrong  
'cause I don't remember  
Seasons lasting oh so long  
Oh so long"**_

**~Lauren & I, Celtic Thunder**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Harry Potter, however Addie is mine and anything or anyone that isn't in the movies or books is mine. **

Chapter 3

_I was in the Ministry of Magic… why was I there? How did I get there? I heard someone and looked behind me. Sure enough, there was someone there, but I couldn't make out who it was. I heard them say something then there was a flash of red light. Stunning Spell… whoever this was was not a friend._

_I tried to take my wand out but it wasn't there. Where the heck was my wand? This is not good. I did the only thing I could think of to do. I bolted, running in the opposite direction of whoever was standing there. _

'_Crap!' I thought as I heard them chasing me. As I was running, the person kept firing Stunning Spells at me. Their aim wasn't that great, but we were also both running. I looked behind me to see how close they were, and I tripped. _

"_OW!" I screamed. I think I sprained my ankle… leave it to me to sprain my ankle running across a flat surface. _

_I couldn't get up. I was in too much pain, and I didn't like pain. Whoever it was stopped in front of me. They were wearing a mask… wow… a mask? Really? _

"_Finally, I've caught you" they said. Wait a minute. I know that voice. The person took off their mask and it was none other than Lucius Malfoy… Why doesn't that surprise me? _

_Then I heard two people running from the direction I had been headed in before I hurt myself. I turned around and saw my dad and Fred. Fred? Why was he here? He could get hurt! _

"_Addie!" Fred yelled._

"_Fred! Dad! Get out of here! You might get hurt!" I yelled back. They both ignored me and kept running. Fred stopped next to me and knelt down. My dad stood in front of us._

"_What do you want with my daughter Lucius?" my dad asked._

"_Nothing much." he said. "I just need her dead in order for the Dark Lord's plan to work."_

_Why would Voldemort need ME dead in order for his plan to work… what did I have to do with anything._

"_You'll have to go through me before I let you hurt my daughter!" my dad said._

"_Fine. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lucius yelled. Dad didn't have enough time to move._

"_DAD!" I screamed. Fred stood up trying to protect me. _

"_Don't even think about touching Addie!" Fred told him. _

"_Fred no!" I said. _

"_Fine I'll just kill you too. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Fred couldn't move before the curse hit him. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed._

"_Now no one can stop me from finishing you off. Avada Kedavra!" There was a flash of green light then…_

I woke up and sat up. I was breathing heavy and someone was by my bed. I looked and saw it was Angelina Johnson. She looked worried.

"Addie are you ok?" she asked me. "You were mumbling in your sleep then you starting yelling."

"I'm fine Angelina. Just a nightmare… I hate nightmares." I told her. Thank goodness that's all it was. Just a nightmare. Just a dream. Dad was ok and so was Fred. FRED!

I got out of bed and booked it down to the common room, running into several people. I got to the bottom and ran right into someone knocking them over. I saw bright red hair and realized it was Fred.

"FRED! You're ok!" I yelled and hugged him. I was still on top of him so it was kind of awkward when George came over and asked what we were doing.

"Addie ran into me." Fred said as he was helping me up. "Anyway, why wouldn't I be ok Addie?" Fred asked me.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh… no reason." I said.

"You sure?" Fred asked.

"I just had a nightmare and you… died. It just freaked me out and I wanted to make sure you were ok." I told him.

"Oh ok. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me.

"Not particularly." I said. I then realized I was still in my pajamas which was basketball shorts and a tank top. "Uh, guys I'm gonna go change. See ya at breakfast." I told the twins and Lee, who had walked up to us while Fred and I had been talking.

"OK." they said and headed down to the Great Hall to get food, while I went back up to the girls' dorms to change.

I walked into the room and Angelina, Katie, and Alicia had already changed and were getting ready to go to breakfast.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Katie asked.

"No that's ok. Just tell the twins I'll be down in a bit."

"OK." Alicia said.

Angelina, Katie and Alicia were my best friends besides the twins. Alicia didn't like me as much as Angelina and Katie, because I had beaten her out of a position on the Quidditch team every year. It's not my fault, I'm just a better Chaser and Oliver likes me more than her.

I changed pretty quickly and went downstairs and almost ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully. Ron just glared at me, probably wondering how the heck I had so much energy this early in the morning. The truth was I didn't know either. Maybe it's a Metamorphmagus thing, because Tonks (Nymphadora, my cousin) does the same thing.

"Why is your hair never a normal color?" Ron asked me. He was right. Today it was electric blue… I never just had it a normal color like black or brown or something.

"Cuz." I said. "It might just be because I like it, which I do. And it also might just be because it bugs you."

Ron just glared again. I laughed and so did Harry and Hermione. We walked down to breakfast discussing our summers and that sort of thing.

"So, Ron," I started. "How was Egypt?" Fred and George had already told me, but I figured I could be nice to Ron. I mean it's not like he's a bad kid I just enjoy teasing him. He's like my little brother.

However, Ron just decided to ignore me and be a jerk today so I talked to Harry and Hermione. Hermione seemed to have had a good summer. Harry not so much. Mine wasn't much better though. I mean, I lived with the Malfoys who hated my guts. It's not exactly shocking that my summer sucked almost as much a Harry's. We walked into the Great Hall and over to Fred and George. I sat in between the twins (which is where I usually sat) and grabbed some toast. I sat there eating it then nicked some of Fred's bacon.

"Hey! Get your own bacon!" he told me. "And why do you always steal _my _food?"

"I don't always steal your food." I told him as I nicked some bacon from George's plate.

"Hey! That's my bacon!" George told me.

"What?" I asked. "I wanted bacon and you two are the ones sitting right next to me, so it's more convenient to just nick some from you guys." I stated matter of factly. They just glared at me, and I looked back at them innocently, like I hadn't done anything. They decided it wasn't worth trying to get me to give it back because they both knew I was too stubborn and that they would just lose.

I smirked at them and finished my bacon. Then McGonagall came over with our schedules. I looked at mine, and was pleased. Sort of. I had Double Potions with Snape today. Dang. I was hoping they had gotten rid of him. I liked potions, but I didn't really like Snape. But that's okay because he hated my guts more that the Malfoys did.

"What classes do you have today?" Fred asked me and George.

"History of Magic, Charms, Divination, Lunch, Free period and Double Potions." I told them.

"Me too!" the twins said together. That wasn't exactly shocking. We always had the same classes.

"Sweet!" I said. "Well let's get to class." I told them grabbing an apple. We grabbed our bags and walked out of the Great Hall. I bit into my apple and Fred asked me what my nightmare was about.

"Malfoy's dad killed my dad and you." I said simply with my mouth full. The twins laughed.

"Very ladylike Addie." George told me.

"Yes, very." said Fred.

"Who said I was ladylike?" I said taking another bite of my apple. They seemed to have forgotten about my dream which was perfectly ok with me.

'Let's just get History of Magic of with, then we can get through the rest of the day. I mean you've actually gopt a pretty decent schedule for today' I thought to myself as I sat down in History of Magic.

Professor Binns didn't even bother talking about how important our OWLs are which I knew the rest of our teachers would. He just got right into the Goblin Wars… I swear we learned about this last year… it was probably just a review. That meant I didn't have to take notes. Yippie. History of Magic felt forever long, but Charms was better.

As I suspected, Professor Flitwick talked to us about our OWLs… the entire class. I sort of paid attention. Can't say the same for Fred, George and Lee though. I sat next to Fred and George and Lee sat in front of us. All three of them fell asleep. I used a spell that turned their hair different colors. Fred's was hot pink, George's was bubble gum pink, and Lee's was purple. Professor Flitwick looked at me and tried not to laugh as he was talking. I wasn't really sure if he should let me do that to their hair, but hey. I was perfectly ok with not getting in trouble.

They didn't even notice, and went to Divination like that, the whole time I was trying not to laugh.

When we got up to the tower I think I almost suffocated from all the perfume and crap in the air. I started coughing.

"Remind me again why we are talking Divination." I said.

"Search me." said George.

I made it through Divination without dying. Then we went to lunch.

"Food!" the twins and I shouted in unison as we walked into the Great Hall. Their hair was still different colors. I saw Ron trying not to laugh and Hermione was about to say something, but I sent her a death glare and she shut up. Same with just about everyone else. We went to the lake during free period considering we didn't have any homework because Professor Trelawney had spent most of the time talking about OWLs and we all bolted out of Professor Binns' class before he could give us homework.

I was skipping rocks in the lake when I heard a growl. I turned around and saw my dad in his dog form.

"Dad!" I said and walked over to him. I had rolled up my pants and taken off my shoes on socks to stand in the lake, so I was barefoot when I walked up to him.

"How's it going dad?" I asked him. "You doing ok?"

He nodded his head and then licked my face.

"Dad!" I said. "I don't need your dog slobber all over my face." I was laughing. My dad smiled (I think it was a smile, he was a dog it was kinda hard to tell) Then we heard the bell ring up at the castle.

"I gotta go dad! Love you!" I said giving him a hug. I put on my shoes and socks, unrolled my pants and grabbed my bag. The twins and I sprinted up to the castle. We got to the dungeons, and we were cutting it pretty close. Snape got there not long after us.

"Oh no." I said to Fred and George.

"What?" they asked, completely oblivious to the people around us.

"Not only do we have Double potions, we have it with a bunch of stupid Slytherins." I told them. They groaned as we took our seats. This was going to be a long Double Potions.

**YAY! I finally updated. I'm going to update at least once a week, but I'm going to try to update maybe twice a week. We'll see how it works. Reviews make me happy. **

**GRIFFYNDOR! **


End file.
